


The Perfect Gift

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [51]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Following a week alone on Coruscant for a series of meetings, Rey searches for gifts to bring back with her to give to Poe, Rose, and Finn.Turns out, she’s actuallytoosuccessful in finding each of them the perfect gift.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> For the Damerey Daily 2/7/20 prompt: You know, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually checked out that snow globe museum that you recommended, and it was pretty awesome, I have to say. I mean, I did get in trouble for shaking one.

Rey sighs as she strolls along the heavily trafficked, shop-lined streets of Coruscant. Poe always brings her back small presents and trinkets from his own travels, and she needs to find a thank you gift for Finn and Rose, too.

Rose is easy to shop for, and several credits later, she has Rose’s gift, wrapped in bright, colorful packaging, tucked under her arm.

But Finn and Poe? Not so much.

She wanders for ages and ages until she spies an advertisement, and her eyes widen as the idea comes to her.

_It’s perfect_.

***

After dinner back on Yavin IV, Rose opens her gift and squeals with happiness, running to Rey to wrap her up in a warm hug.

Then it’s Finn and Poe’s turn, and she can’t take her eyes off either of them as they unwrap their gifts, their brows briefly furrowing with confusion before breaking out with glee.

Finn and Poe hold up matching shirts, the background a picture of the two men laughing together, and emblazoned with the words “Best Friends Forever.”

Several days later, Rey has to buy another gift for Rose, an apology, a penance.

Neither man has taken the shirt off in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Draco!


End file.
